pagepediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Gay Adventure
(NOTE: This is a turbotastic cringe) Chapter 1 Long ago, there was a meme that everybody cringed for, but they all danked memeing. "The dank end", Chromb said. "That's cringey." Invadank Rob said. "That was....dankpressing. Shouldn't we read a danker book like The Dank Memecle?" Bugul memed. "No." Chream said. Suddenly, they all feels the Tumblr meme. "MEMEQUAKE!" Invaderp Roob memed. The wall memed and the memequake memed. "MY MEME!" Boltchrome memed. "MY MEME! CRINGE YOU CRINGEQUAKE!" Cookie continued. "Come on guys! We gotta go meme what memed "outside" while the memequake was going on" Baegel ayy lmaod. The three memed outside. Green pepes where pulsing through the posts and pictures. Hempspray was out there, memeing. "Homestar are you okay?" Bagel said, "No, I'm not" Homey replied. "What memed?" Invader of Personal Space asked. "Quick! He needs medical attention!" Crapbolt memed. The four drove to the hospital, green lines were pulsing everywhere, including on Homestar. "Is there internet in heaven?" said Homestar. "S-sure buddy...sure..." Bagel said, looking uneasy. The doctor walked into the room. "What's wrong with him, doctor?" Invader Rob asked. "It was the effects of the first wave of code." The doctor said. "Code... The code... is an earthquake... It effects nearby people and makes them have green lines inside them, and eventually they will disappear if we don't find a cure." The doctor continued. "So...we GOTTA FIND A CURE" Chromebolt stated. "Are we going on an adventure?" Bagel asked. Homestar closed his eyes, while the code pulsed through. "Yes." Chromebolt said. The three went out the door. "I'm coming too..." Homestar faintly said, but nobody could hear him. "Oh well, I guess I lost my friends now." Homestar said. Invader Rob then went back into the hospital room. "Homestar, we wish you could come, but you are terribly ill and need to rest." Invader Rob stated as he went with the rest of the three. The three exited the hospital, ready for a new adventure. "Soo..where do we go?" Bagel asked. "No idea." Chromebolt said. Chromebolt's cell phone rang, he answered it, it was Homestar. "Well, I can't come with you, I'll tell you the hints, first go to the Far Off Lands, you will find many objects you need there." Homestar said. "Why so little hints?" Chromebolt said. "I only know little." Homestar mysteriously said. "Okay. We'll be going now" Chromebolt said as he hung up. "Soo.where do we go?" Invader Rob asked. "Far Off Lands" Chromebolt replied. And then they saw a color code, Blue, Green, Yellow, Blue, Red, Red. There was a note below saying, remember this, you'll need later on, From Homestar. The second wave of code attacked. "RUN!" A voice shouted. It was Y-Guy. They did run, but Chromebolt fell and was caught by the codequake. Y-Guy was caught, too. "CHROME, Y-GUY!" The three shouted. They ran to Chrome and Y-Guy, but, oddly, Chrome wasn't effected by the codequake. "Huh?" Bagel and Invader Rob looked confused. "Platinum, leather, green, flowers." Chromebolt said, before falling to the ground as code finally pulsed through his body. "Oh." Bagel said. Chromebolt mumbled, and closed his eyes. Chromebolt appeared to be dead. "CHROME! NOO!" Bagel and Invader Rob yelled. "Umm...A-HEM." Y-Guy tried to get Bagel and Rob's attention. "Oh...sorry." The two said. The very next day, the gang attented Chrome's funeral. The code was getting out of hand, this was turning into a sad story rather then adventure. The people who attended the funeral heard a cough. Mumbling was also heard. The gang figured out it was coming from Chrome. Chrome climbed out of the dirt, code pulsing through him like never before. "YOU BURIED ME ALIVE?!" Chrome said. Homestar wondered "Did they forget about me?". The gang rushed back into the hospital to visit Homestar. Homestar was asleep. Bagel said "Homestar?" Homestar said "Yes?" "Chrome was effected and Y-Guy was effected by the codequakes." Bagel said. "I know." Homestar said, "I need to give you a map and here it is." First, go to Far Off Lands, then Prance, the Dortugal, then Potamia, then Rotten Egglund, then Cubeland, finally Peasantry." Chrome coughed several times, as Y-Guy was carried away. "What about me?" Chrome said. "You have to go on this adventure no matter what the cost..." The doctor said. "Fine..." Chrome sighed. They then exited the hospital and began their adventure. "Soo..where IS this place?" Rob asked. "Far off." Bagel said. "WHY ARE WE GOING ON THIS ADVENTURE ANYWAY?" said Rob, "For Homestar." Bagel replied, "WHO CARES!" said Rob, "We do, Homestar is our friend." Bagel said. "Let the adventure BEGIN!" Chrome shouted. Chapter 2 A half-hour later... "WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG?!" Chrome shouted. "The map says Far Off Lands is very far." Bagel said. "I'm getting bored." Rob said. Suddenly, they heard something in the distance. It was a screaming noise. "Maybe we're getting closer!" said Rob. "Tough chance." Said Bagel. "Actually, we're here." Chrome said. The group saw a jolly man in the distance, with grey hair twirled on the sides of his forehead. He wore a kingly crown and had a red plump nose. He had pants like pillows and a lisp ever so... It was King Candy. "What?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Chrome screamed, not before code pulsed through him like a sword. "You... you know him?" Said Bagel. "Yeah, I know him. This guy, this ONE guy..." The king laughed, when Chrome's phone rang. Chrome answered. "Oh, hey Homestar. Any more clues? Because we can't get through with this one guy blocking the way." "Lure him away." "LOOK, A DISTRACTION!" Chrome shouted. The king came closer. "Didn't you die?" Chrome said. "Code is a gift to those who die... I regenerated." Said the king. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY, PILLOWPANTS!" Chrome shouted. "You should do a 1-1 battle, you know, like a NERF gun challenge or a race..." "I won a race against millions of people in the Great Robot Race." Chrome said. "Let's race." Chrome said. Soon after, the king and the robot raced. The king was crafty and the robot counted on weapons. The king and the robot were neck in neck, but the king fell down a dead end. Chrome won. "NOW LET US FREE!" Chrome said. "I'll be back..." Candy said. Candy moved out of the way. Chrome's phone rang, Homestar was on the other line, "Great, you got pass him. Now go into a volcano and survive." Chrome then hung up. "TO THE VOLCANO!" he exclaimed. "Can we use the Bagel Mobile?" Bagel asked. "NO!" said Chrome Category:Roleplays Category:Fanfictions